Wait and See
by GhostWave
Summary: My first story here. Set after Into Darkness. Basically it's deep romantic stuff. It starts randomly, as there is a whole lot of stuff before it, but I'm still working on it. [I write weirdly. I usually write the ending first. I'm just weird like that] Rated T for grief and deepness-ness. The OC is pronounced Sar-say, spelt Sase. RR please. I suck at summaries.


**Wait and See**

Sase flung herself at the transporter.

"No! Sase! Get off o' tha'!" Scotty was frantically trying to catch up to her. He got to the door of the room and stopped at the sight of the young girl. Her silver hair was shining, and her purple eyes burned with determination.

"Mister Scott. Beam me down to the surface. I have to find Pavel."

Scotty shook his head, his mouth open, but he sat himself down at the console. He tapped in the coordinates, his fingers trembling. He gave Sase a small nod.

"Energise."

Glowing rings encircled Sase and she slowly vanished.

Phasers were being fired in every direction. The landing crew were clearly being overpowered. With communications down, there was no way to contact the Enterprise. With a small scream, Uhura fell, unconscious, to the ground. Chekov saw Spock throw her a horrified glance before being drawn under attack again.

Suddenly, circles of light began appearing. Reinforcements perhaps? But there was only one person beaming down. With horrified realisation, Chekov saw her silver hair shining through.

"_Sase!_" He screamed her name. She turned and saw him. In that moment, so many things that had gone unsaid passed between them. The pain, the kindness, the love. She mouthed something. "I love you." Then a phaser struck her from behind, and the light behind her purple eyes vanished. It was a death shot.

"_No! Sase! No!_" Chekov couldn't get to her, he was too busy fighting for his own life. A sudden explosion ripped through the air, and Chekov and everyone else was flung backwards. He slammed into the ground with a force that knocked the wind out of him. His vision darkened, he struggled to get up, in an attempt to defend himself. Then he realised, all the vicious creatures that had been attacking them, were dead. Obviously, the explosion had something in it that they could not withstand.

"Yo're all lucky tha' I knew were this thing was kept!" said a familiar voice through the dust.

"Scotty!" gasped Kirk, rolling over and coughing.

But Chekov didn't care about that. One word was screaming through his head. Sase. Sase. _Sase._ He stumbled about, trying to find her.

"Pavel! Were's Sase?" Scotty gripped his arm. Chekov gave him a look, his eyes wide and sad, and Scotty's mouth dropped.

Chekov turned and saw her. Her body lay on the ground, her arms at awkward angles.

"No." Chekov fell to his knees beside her as golden rings began to encircle them. Within seconds, they were back on the Enterprise. McCoy came hurtling round the corner.

"Dear God, Jim!" He said, gripping Kirk's shoulder.

"Get her to the med bay. Now. Do everything you can." said Kirk quietly. McCoy turned and saw the young ensign on the ground, cradling a body of a girl in his arms. He was sobbing, his shoulders shaking as violent sobs wracked through him.

McCoy and his team worked hard on Sase, but there was nothing that could be done. The girl was dead, and that was it.

Upon seeing her layed out on the bed, her eyes shut and her hair around her shoulders, still and not breathing, Chekov completely fell to pieces. He yelled, screamed, shook her shoulders, trying to wake her. The grief coursed through him. McCoy felt helpless as he watched the boy. Realising that if he keep he was going to hurt himself or someone. He stepped in, and gently but firmly pulled the boy to him. Chekov tried to fight him off, yelling, but after a few seconds, he lost the energy to yell. All he could do was cry. He clung to McCoy's shirt, soaking it with tears.

Sase, the girl whom he had loved, the girl whom he had told everything, was dead. All because she tried to help. Scotty had told him how she had sensed he was in danger and had gone down after him. Scotty himself was struggling. He could not cry, he just sat in a state of grief and shock, not saying a word. He blamed himself for her death; he knew that if he hadn't let her go down, she would still have been alive.

"Pavel. Breathe, just breathe." McCoy looked over the boy's head at Kirk who was standing in the doorway. He bowed his head, feeling terrible for Chekov. He knew what it felt like to lose someone he loved. Losing Pike really showed him that he wasn't invincible, he found that things could hurt him, and the rage that had coursed through him at the realisation that they had Harrison in custody had caused him to nearly go and kill him.

McCoy continued muttering soothing words to Chekov, not letting him go, he held him in a tight embrace. After a while, Chekov collapsed from exhaustion and grief. McCoy picked him up and took him to his room. Kirk overrode the boy's pass and together they placed him in bed.

Outside, McCoy turned to Kirk. "What's he gonna do when he wakes up?"

"He could do a lot of things, Bones. But which one, I could not tell you." said Kirk sadly.

"We'll have to wait and see then."

"Yes. Wait and see."


End file.
